The effect of time
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: this is just a diary entry sort of thing from jushiro when he thinks over how he found the love of his life


ok so i rp and i am in a rp relationship with jushiro and isane, i didnt like it at first but i took a liking to it, i decided to write a story... or diary entry i guess, how the sweetness of isane woed jushiro :) i always imagine they are cute together

i dont own bleach, kubo tite does

* * *

For a while now, isane had been put in charge of making sure I was well, she would check up on me often and make sure I was doing as I should. She would also be the one to treat me if I got sick, I was somewhat delicate and usually only captain unohana and isane were my main healers, they were the only ones I was forced to listen too.

Isane like most other ladies were rather shy around me, she would blush if I smiled at her or complemented her, I was used to this, apparently I was rather charming, or so I'd been told by shunsui, not sure if that was a complement.. But anyway, as time went on, as you do, nurse and patient became good friends and it was obvious that isane "liked me" but I started to "like her"

The little things age did, they way she smiled, how she was always so cute, before I knew it, I was admiring her, isane never seemed to notice, though I mostly hid it, but before long, I decided to play my luck, I'd asked shunsui and sogyo what I should do and I came to the conclusion that I would invite her out with me, so that's what I did.

She visited me one day, we got talking and got up my courage, I took her hand in mine and kissed it, I told her I would be honoured if she would accompy me to dinner, I am rather old fashioned and I could tell that this "proposal" as you could call it was rather unusual, she blushed night red, but she agreed and I took her out to dinner, it was nice, we talked, we were not dressed up nice, it was just dinner.

I did the little things, I pulled her chair out for her, the things noone does anymore apparently because she was rather flustered. Afterwards I walked her home, it's only polite after all, regardless if she could look after herself or not.

I guess it was a date more or less, but I liked to think of it as a thank you for being my saviour, she had saved my life many times. I decided that maybe I should ask her out again maybe.

I started looking forward to her visits, shunsui said I was falling in love, I wasn't so sure, though it turned out I was, In a few weeks, I had decided to take her out again, this time somewhere special, I asked the same way with the same reaction, this time I took her out to the lake.

I liked to sit by the lake, I especially like watching it as day turned to night, at night it was beautiful, I'd set up a picnic, it was simple, a bottle of wine, a platter of small food, a lamp for light, it was a perfect night for it too, we dressed up nice this time, I wore my best casual/formal clothing, she wore her best, again, isane was blushing nearly the whole thing, it was cute, we talked again and she happened to mention that she used to like dancing, I had been taught to dance at a young age, it was something my family did, I stood and offered her my hand, she took it and I offered her a dance, she said yes and I danced with her under the moonlight, she seemed to enjoy it.

Then we kissed, we could both tell it's what we wanted, it was a perfect first kiss, slow and gentle, as if we were scared to go further, at the end of it, we were both blushing, at the end of the night, I walked her home again, I had managed to hold her hand, it felt nice, I guess by now I was falling in love, she was beautiful, she was kind, she was exactly what I'd never known I wanted, I would think about that night a lot, from that night on I'd do little things fit her, to show I cared, I gave single flowers, I did things I knew she liked, I would sit with her by the lake, where I liked to be, I hadn't kissed her again, but every time she would leave, I would kiss her hand, eventually I kissed her cheek instead. She never minded, we were both happy.

It got to a point were we knew we were in love, we missed each other, the little things I did were never enough to say how I felt, we would kiss, her time off would be spent with me, mine with her, no one questioned us, shunsui congratulated me for finding the one.

I would simply sit holding her in my lap if I could, she enjoyed it, when we were ready, we eventually progressed to become closer, we enjoyed each others love, I would always treat her like she was something precious, like I could lose her everyday.

Eventually I went looking for a ring, one to represent my love for her, it took me ages, but eventually I found one and I had decided to pop the question, I wanted it to be special, something for her to treasure, for her to always know that I loved her, I took her to a place that only I knew, not even shunsui knew this place, weeping willows surrounded the place, again, I planned it for when day turned night, we watched the sunset to a gentle dinner, dancing was something we enjoyed, so upon moonlight, I offered her a dance, we danced for a while just because we could, then I stepped back and knelt down on one knee, my heart was going hay wire, I was incredibly nervous, I pulled out a box and took her hand in mine, placing the box there, I told her 'it would be the highest honour to call you mine, will you marry me' isane froze, I was worried, maybe it was the wrong thing to do, she broke into a smile, yes she said, she knelt and hugged me. Yes, I hugged back, it was officially the happiest day of my life. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her, I told her I loved her, she said it back, we spent the rest of the night sitting, I held her in my lap.

We didn't actually get married until months later, we were married by the lake, the wedding was small, the theme was white, isane wore an old fashioned dress, Me a white suit, shunsui of course was my best man, it was perfect, for the honeymoon, we simply went to the human world for a week, we enjoyed our time by spending it with each other, nothing special, it didn't need to be. This is how I got here.


End file.
